Tow hitch assemblies are commonly used to attach one vehicle with another vehicle whereby one vehicle can tow another. The towing vehicle can be an automobile, an SUV, a truck or the like, or a motorcycle and the towed vehicle can be a cart, a boat trailer or the like. The use of ball hitches are well known for towing various types of trailers from common road vehicles. Typical ball hitches include a receiver which is mounted on a frame of the vehicle by bolting or welding and a ball mount which is selectively, slidably mounted within the receiver. The ball mount generally comprises a ball supported on a flat bar welded to a stem in which the stem is arranged to be slidably received within the receiver fixed on the vehicle. The stem may comprise a square tube or bar which is usually 2 inches by 2 inches in outer dimensions in cross section. A suitable locking pin is received within co-operating apertures in both the receiver and the stem of the ball mount for locking the ball mount within the receiver. Common sizes of ball hitches include 1⅞ inches, 2 inches and 2 5/16 inches in outer diameter, however other sizes are also known. In general, the different sizes of balls for ball hitches are provided mounted on their own respective stems so that the receiver only mounts one of the ball mounts therein at a given time.
The trailer hitch thus comprises of two parts; the receiver which is rigidly attached to the vehicle and the hitch ball assembly which is removable from the receiver. Trailer hitches with removable ball assemblies come in numerous classes (Class I-V), sizes and designs. Due to this fact, it is often necessary to have more than one hitch ball assembly to accommodate these different applications. When not in use, a hitch ball assembly must be stored, and since only one assembly at a time will be in use, the typical situation requires storage of one or more hitch ball assemblies. Even when only one size of a ball hitch is required by a particular individual, it is typically recommended for safety and security to remove the ball mount from the receiver when not in use and thus proper storage of the ball mount is still required.
Trailer hitches are designed to allow maneuverability of the vehicle and trailer. This maneuverability creates the necessity for the hitch ball assembly to extend from the rear of the vehicle. This extension allows the required clearance to avoid interference/contact between the vehicle and trailer when turning and or towing.
When not in use, hitch ball assembly storage becomes an issue as it should be properly stored. There are basically three choices for storage. First would be to leave the hitch ball assembly in the receiver of the vehicle. This can cause problems when backing up and or parallel parking. In this position it can also create a safety hazard by being at a height to injure the legs if someone walks by and the hitch ball assembly goes unnoticed. The second choice would be to store the hitch ball assembly loose in the pickup bed, trunk and or cargo area of the vehicle. Basic laws of physics quickly come into play in these scenarios through inertia. Extreme acceleration, braking or turning causes it to become a projectile as it moves freely about. Due to the weight of the hitch ball assembly, this can cause serious damage to the pickup bed, trunk or cargo area of the vehicle. Also because it is unsecured, this makes it much more prone to theft. Furthermore, trailer hitch balls by their very nature require greasing and become extremely dirty during normal use and their storage in vehicles when not being used can be a very dirty and regretful situation. Driver's hands and clothes easily become irreversibly stained and soiled, and the inside of the vehicle also becomes stained and soiled. The third choice would be to store the hitch ball assembly at the home, business, garage, on a trailer, etc. Options could include the floor, workbench, shelf, closet, etc. This would create an eyesore in addition to the fact that it would take up valuable storage space. If the hitch ball assembly were to be left on the floor, it could become a safety hazard by someone tripping over it.
Of late, especially for use in conjunction with deluxe pickup trucks, rear bumpers are provided which are highly chromed for pleasing appearance. To maintain the pleasing appearance of the rear portion of the vehicle structure, hidden trailer hitches have been provided which are mounted to the frame structure of the vehicle and provide a trailer hitch receiver that is exposed through a license plate opening in the bumper. Thus, when use of the trailer hitch is desired the license plate holder is simply pivoted upwardly or downwardly to an out of the way position and the hitch bar is inserted into the receiver and secured with its retainer pin. When a trailer hitch of this character is installed the receiver is typically fixed centrally of a transverse hitch strut having its extremities bolted or otherwise secured to the vehicle frame.
It would be very helpful if such aesthetically pleasing accessories could use a readily available trailer hitch assembly. This might be accomplished by mounting the hitch assembly in a manner which allows efficient and easy removal of the hitch assembly when that assembly is not in use.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for securely stowing one or more hitch assemblies on a vehicle in order to protect them from theft and prevent them from damaging the vehicle and any cargo. Ideally, the device should be relatively inexpensive, simple to use, and simple to install with minimal alterations to the vehicle required. In addition, the device should be unobtrusive and should produce only minimal interference with the cargo carrying capability of the vehicle.
Furthermore, since one of the objects of storing a hitch ball assembly is to protect it from damage or marring, the unit used to store the hitch ball assembly should do so in a manner which is secure as well as safe for the hitch ball assembly. The hitch ball assembly should thus be stored in a manner which is secure yet easily and quickly effected and in a manner which does not expose the hitch ball assembly to marring due to contact with elements of the storing unit.
Still further, since the hitch ball assembly storing unit may be subject to hard usage and/or contact with cargo during storage of the hitch ball assembly, the storing unit should be designed to withstand such hard usage and/or contact with cargo without being marred or damaged, and certainly, without transmitting such contact or hard usage to the hitch ball assembly being stored.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hitch ball assembly storing unit that is easy to install, easy to use, will not damage or mar the hitch ball assembly and will store that hitch ball assembly in a manner which protects that assembly from damage or marring due to hard use and/or contact with cargo or other elements.